bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haciaparaje The First Coming
The First Coming: Genesis Standing over the large city of Serietei, the female Arrancar chuckled. "Génesis, search the area and kill anyone who spots you" said the female Arrancar. The tall woman jumped away, using Sonido. She jumped from building to building, until she was hit by a ball of fire. "Arrancar, I expect you to leave. Now" said the young girl with black hair. "Little Girl, go back to the Sandbox" said Génesis. "I'm not as little as you expect" said the girl. "My name is Momo Hinamori, Lieutanant and Stand in Captain of the 5th Division" said Momo holding up her Zanpakutou. She held up her Zanpakutou, Tobiume and smiled. "I am a master Kido user so watch out" said Momo. Just as she held up Tobiume in Shikai, Génesis fired Cero towards Momo. Through a cloud of smoke, Momo revealed that she blocked the attack with Tobiume. Through the cloud of smoke, Momo smiled. "Hado # 88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho " called Momo firing a blast of spiritual energy from her palm. The blast was deflected by Genesis who laughed at Momo. "Your petty Hado can't pierce my Hierro. "I have to defeat her before she activates her Ressurection" thought Momo. Momo held up Tobiume again and called out "Hado # 12 Fushibi". Fushibi and her own Shikai combinde and shot towards Genesis, slightly brasing her skin. "Y-You Bitch! You ruined my beautiful Complection" screamed Genesis. "Please don't" thought Momo. Genesis pulled out her Zanpakuto, and called out "Clamar!". Her hair grew longer and her body was engulfed in a garb. She grew one black wing and one white wing. "Oscuro-Blanco Korte" she called as the wings struck forward swiping Momo. A large cut appeared on her arm and she fell to her knee. "Time to Die, Shingami" said Genesis holding her arm up. A black and white ball of energy appeared around her hand. Momo could only look on in despair. As Momo stood her ground, she knew she had to avoid that attack at all costs. "Oscuro-Blanco CERO!" called Genesis firing the blast from her hand. As Momo closed her eyes, she waited for the impact. After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes, to see someone infront of her. The person blocked Genesis's Cero with just their Shikai. "Izuru....."thought Momo. "Thank You" she than said with relief in her voice. "Momo, you must be more careful. The 5th Division can't loose you" said Izuru holding up his Zanpakutou, Wabisuke. "You invaded my home, and threatend my friends, you will face my abilties" said Izuru disappearing. "ahhhh- Shunpo" thought Genesis. Izuru then appeard behind Genesis and struck her in the back with the flat of his blade. Genesis flew forward into a large rock. As she pushed her self of the rock, she looked toward's his blade in wonder. "The abilities of your sword are remarkable" said Genesis standing up and walking towards Izuru. "Even if my Ressurection is weak, my abilities are endless" she said holding up her hand. The white wing began to glow and then disperced into energy. It surronded her body and transformed into a large blade. Genesis grabbed the blade and charged towards Izuru. The two swords struck, but Izuru's came out on top. He began to rapidly strike her sword making it heavier and heavier. Soon Genesis was on her knees. "You bitch" said Genesis. "Hmph" said Izuru holding Wabisuke to Genesis's neck. "Time for an Apology" said Izuru. He beheaded Genesis. After the battle Izuru jumped towards Momo. "You okay" he smile. "Yeah" said Momo with a smile.